El fénix destructor, el halcón acechante
by RandolphC
Summary: Para enfrentar a un poderoso adversario, Shimazu Toyohisa tendrá que aliarse con su peor enemigo: Juana De Arco.


**CAPÍTULO I – "JUANA DE ARCO, EL FÉNIX (I)"**

* * *

"_Mi existencia, mi vida, mi alma… sólo a Él se la entregaré y sólo por Él combatiré"_

Juana De Arco, 1430

* * *

Las llamas se elevan hacia el oscuro firmamento, alzándose hacia la luna que baña su luz sobre el tétrico bosque que poco a poco es consumido por las llamas. Más allá de las flamas, pasando un derruido castillo, una silueta se mueve en la espesura de otra parte del bosque, donde las columnas de fuego todavía no han llegado. No hay alma que vele a esta extraña figura quien persigue un dificultoso sendero, lleno de troncos caídos y piso accidentado.

Entonces se detiene. Levanta la mirada hacia el cielo e imágenes de un pasado distante acuden a ella como si sus recuerdos pudieran darle algún alivio a un dolor ignoto. Se vio así misma en ropas de una campesina y en la tierna edad de trece, cuando todavía era una niña que vivió en un pueblo llamado Domrémy.

Su hogar y a su familia tenía que abandonar. Ese cruel mandato provino de unas voces, voces que le demandaron hacerlo con un propósito noble:

"_Eres tú quien brindará la esperanza hacia nuestros hermanos prisioneros. Ve hacia donde el delfín y dirás que vienes en nuestro nombre, que el estandarte de la liberación del pueblo sea el de Nuestro Señor Jesucristo"_

Un estruendo proveniente de leña carcomida debido al fuego hizo que despertara del trance. Mientras su armadura y sus ropas describen detrás su camino mediante el agua persistente en ellas, la silueta avanza pesadamente, su mente asaltada por los constantes recuerdos que se disparan como ráfagas. A sus espaldas, escucha sólo a las ascuas devorar las hojas y las ramas de los frondosos árboles. Nuevamente, sus ojos se nublan al invocar la continuación de aquél olvidado recuerdo, cuando sólo el campo era lo único que conocía y que nunca esperó verse así misma vestida de prendas militares.

En aquellas memorias, nuevamente ver la figura de sí misma de trece años, contempló una mujer que estaba bañada en una cálida luz y que tenía una impresionante voz suave, la más suave que nunca antes había escuchado en toda su vida. Ella le pidió luchar contra la tiranía que gobernaba gran parte del territorio que ahora es Francia, pero su miedo fue más grande y aquella niña había sintetizado sus temores en tan sólo dos preguntas:

"_¿Qué pasará si nadie cree que vengo en Su Nombre?_ _¿Qué pasará si nadie me cree?_"

Interrumpió sus recuerdos casi al instante. Sus pasos se detuvieron de golpe. Sus puños se cierran de forma repentina. Sus ojos se ciegan de una indescriptible rabia, mientras que unas palabras perdidas en su memoria asisten a su mente:

"_Dirás que Dios te ha enviado y tú eres su soldado, que combatirás sólo en Su Nombre y que sólo en Su Nombre llevarás al pueblo de Francia hacia la libertad. Tu espada será tu corazón y tu escudo será tu fe, y que sólo la fe será lo que único necesitan todos los hombres que desean ser libres._

_Tranquila, no te preocupes. Juana De Arco, el Señor siempre estará contigo. Él nunca te abandonará…"_

Una repentina explosión apaga sus recuerdos y a la vez arrasa con todos los árboles del bosque, invocando un terrible infierno que ahoga toda la vegetación en los alrededores convirtiéndolos en gigantescos tizones. Nuevas columnas de fuego aparecen las cuales se elevan hacia el infinito, acompañadas de carcajadas dementes que provienen de la silueta, de la extraña figura que se infiltró en el bosque. El vapor que exhala su armadura son vestigios del agua que había bañado su cuerpo; los ojos de esta desconocida mujer se pierden en un océano de oscuridad, mientras que su mente navega en los senderos de la locura:

-"¡No me hagas reír, miserable!"

Juana De Arco habrá obtenido el increíble poder de manipular las llamas a su antojo, las mismas llamas con las que acabaron con ella durante el _auto de fe_, la sentencia que le fue dictaminada la gente que le temía, la misma gente que ella misma había jurado defender en el nombre de Dios…

… sin embargo, aún no ha logrado dominar las flamas que habitan en su destrozado y oscuro corazón, albergando todavía no sólo las ascuas de la venganza, también las incesantes flamas de la humillación y del dolor.

Las risas malévolas de la offscouring esconden un pasado siniestro, manchado por la vergüenza y la decepción. Sólo un hombre afianzó su fe, convirtiéndose éste en su pilar, en la persona con la que podía contar en los momentos de duda, en los momentos de desesperación y angustia. Fue en momentos donde la gloria era algo inalcanzable para ella y que en las batallas que libró en el nombre de Dios le cuidaba como un ángel, convenciéndola de aferrarse duramente a sus humildes y benévolas convicciones.

Ahora, todo es diferente. Gilles De Rais, aquél hombre que la ha protegido indefinidamente, tampoco puede perdonar a quienes cometieron crímenes contra ella. Ambos, reunidos gracias al Rey Negro, pueden comenzar con su venganza y hundir el mundo en el caos que tanto han deseado, cobrando el precio de haber sido traicionados.

La noche ahoga en la oscuridad las llamas de la santa guerrera, las estrellas palidecen ante la sola presencia de Juana. Pero no hay nada más tenebroso y obscuro que el abatido corazón de este soldado de Dios quien, en el nombre de su fe, cayó en la fosa de la demencia gracias a la traición.

* * *

Sus ojos celestes se impregnan sobre un campo lejano donde hace breves momentos se tuvo lugar una batalla entre los habitantes de este lugar y los guerreros quienes los defienden.

"Nunca olvidaré lo que hiciste en Orleans, ni lo que pasó después de eso"-.

Una montaña de sal se asoma en la superficie que es esparcida paulatinamente por el viento, llevándolo hacia el firmamento. Desde una distancia segura, Juana observa aquella escena donde una conglomeración parece estar discutiendo. Puede ver, entre toda esa multitud, a un hombre de extrañas vestimentas. Se trata de un samurái, siendo apenas la primera vez que escucha este término y siendo también la primera vez que ve a uno.

No sólo es un drifter. Es el drifter quien la derribó, a pesar de ella ser virtualmente más poderosa que el enclenque pero ágil guerrero. A un lado de éste, se encuentra ese montón de sal que sigue esparciéndose por doquier.

Alguna vez, esa salina pila tuvo vida.

Hace unos momentos, fue un hombre.

Fue el hombre que convivió con ella mucho antes de que fueran invocados a este raro mundo, oriundos de una época pasada. Él era su brazo derecho en el campo de batalla, batallas que ella nunca había querido librar por temor de asesinar personas, por ridículo que le pareciera a pesar de haber comandado a la armada del hijo de Carlos VI, el _delfín_. Ese viejo compañero de guerra llamado Gilles De Rais, la conocía bastante bien. Las tácticas de guerra que ella conoce se las debe a Gilles, su mano derecha, su fiel compañero, su amante.

Nunca antes tuvo la oportunidad de permitirse entrar a la vida de Gilles más allá de su amistad, la Iglesia se lo impedía, al menos antes de que le traicionasen y de abordar estas tierras mundo como offscourings. Ambos personajes fueron seducidos por la oscuridad de su venganza, siendo esto estímulo para el Rey Negro de hacerlos sus fieles peones. Mirando hacia lo que queda de su amante, Juana sólo brinda una mirada indiferente, carente de sentimiento alguno.

-"Curioso… ", Musita dirigiéndose hacia los restos desgraciados de Gilles, "…ni siquiera parece que te eche de menos ¿será porque soy una offscouring?"

Una ráfaga de memorias recientes asiste a la mente de la francesa, escenas donde ella se ve así misma como una pira funeraria durante el auto de fe. El madero incendiado y los leños que la rodeaban lastimaban seriamente la hirviente y quemada carne de su cuerpo, las cadenas a las que ella fue atada hacían pedazos su cuerpo ahogándola en el más horrible dolor nunca antes sentido. Ella pronunció como pudo el nombre de su Salvador, esperando a que terminase el tormento, en cambio recibió burlas enfermas de sus opresores quienes morían de risa al ver su desesperación. De forma inverosímil el mundo se detuvo. Las llamas que la castigaron sin piedad pararon de golpe así como también su dolor. Los hombres de Dios quienes la designaron a tan infortunado fin se congelaron de repente, momento justo en el que una puerta se abrió de la nada y encontró una mujer de sonrisa siniestra, quien la salvó de su tormento.

"_Tú quien ha sido terminada, ven hacia mí"_.

Esas palabras fueron las que esta ignota pronunció mientras que las llamas rápidamente envolvieron su destrozado cuerpo, pero ya no era dolor lo que sintió, sino alivio. Su mente quedó casi destrozada, sólo una sensación interna de dolor y placer comenzaron a invadir su ser. Recuerda que aquella vez gritó una y otra vez con tal de que esa sensación se detuviese, pero la desconocida le habló con voz maliciosa, brindándole una mirada dura:

"_La gente en quien confiaste te dio la espalda. Dicen que estás loca, que el demonio te volvió en un monstruo y que no deberías vivir por ser una criatura maldita. _

_Lo más triste es que ese tipo de gente no ha cambiado y sigue existiendo. ¿Qué es lo que tú crees que debas hacer, santa guerrera? Salvaste a las personas devolviéndoles esperanzas y mira lo que obtienes a cambio. Te convirtieron en su centro de diversión y tú sigues creyendo en un Dios, en el Dios de estos miserables, quien no acudió en absoluto a ayudarte. ¿Dónde estaba mientras los obispos disfrutaban de tu carne? ¿Dónde está ahora mientras te reducían a cenizas?"_

En sus memorias, recuerda que esa sensación pesada y oscura terminó por invadirla por completo al momento en que escuchó a aquella mujer las siguientes palabras:

"_No hay Dios quien te salve ahora. Nunca lo ha habido antes ni tampoco lo habrá, de otra forma ya te hubiera salvado de esta injusticia como lo acabo de hacer. Juana De Arco, toma las llamas que te consumen para consumirlos a ellos. Todos son unos ingratos. No merecen el mundo que les dejaste así que destrúyelo, hazlo cenizas junto con ellos de la misma forma en que quisieron acabarte"_

Su mente abandona esos eventos para enfocarse nuevamente en el samurái. Aquél hombre extraño, dominado por un peculiar código o convicción, llevó a perdonarle la vida algo que fue sumamente inesperado. Sus actos son meras locuras sin sentido.

-"¿Por qué?", se pregunta, "él me tuvo en sus manos, ¿por qué no me mató?"

La furia de de Juana se apaciguó al ver que el samurái se dirigió hacia un pozo cercano. En ese pozo, la guerrera se permite remembrar aquella escena donde el samurái dio a conocer su valía. Hace unos momentos, dos muros de fuego creados por ella evitaron a este hombre que pudiera escapar. Juana De Arco esperó en sus ojos miedo, terror, desesperación así como los ojos de todos los infortunados que murieron presa de su locura.

Pero no fue miedo lo que habitó en la mirada de este extraño.

Valor.

Determinación.

Definitivamente, no eran los ojos de un hombre normal.

En ningún momento, este hombre oriental ha querido escapar. En ningún momento, este samurái suplicó por su vida. Bajo ninguna circunstancia, este guerrero pensó en morir sin pelear.

Y todo eso fue confirmado cuando él permitió que su compañera creara un muro de piedra que selló su única vía de escape, dejándolo solo frente a ella, frente a la muerte. Fuera de ver una mueca de terror, él dibujó un rostro de completa determinación, algo que a Juana le confundió por completo y que de alguna manera le hizo titubearse de sí misma.

¿Qué persona hace eso?

¿Qué clase de persona se atreve de retar a la muerte, a pesar de que tenga todo perdido?

Y fue en aquél momento en que ella, La Pucelle, contempló lo impensable. Ella arrojó una poderosa ventisca de fuego hacia el guerrero, no hubo escapatoria alguna para evitar quedar carbonizado vivo. El guerrero simplemente sonrió.

Congelada por lo insólito de este hombre, vio sorprendida cómo él se convirtió en una ráfaga viviente, un veloz halcón quien salió librado de las llamas de la muerte y logró asestarle un titánico golpe en el abdomen gracias a su impresionante velocidad, dejándola fuera de combate.

Los recuerdos de aquella pelea aún permaneces vivos en Juana, quien mira al japonés charlar con sus compañeros. Inevitablemente, las palabras de este joven japonés rebotan en su mente.

"_¿Por qué una mujer viste de armadura y entra en combate?"_

Gracias al Rey Negro, ella conoce las lenguas de los extraños habitantes de este raro mundo, así como también las palabras de este hombre. No fue la primera vez en escuchar tales palabras. Los soldados de Francia, los enemigos de su pueblo, su propio corazón… todos ellos preguntaron lo mismo cada vez que ella tomaba el pecto y la lanza con un estandarte, el estandarte de aquellos por quienes peleó. Ahora que medita las palabras del japonés, sólo conoce que su fe inquebrantable ante Dios fue el único motivo que tuvo para entrar en combate.

"_¡No hay honor en matar a una mujer! Vete a casa y vive como una mujer normal"_

La francesa se indignó al escucharle decir esto y ahora no es la excepción. Desea incinerar a este hombre extraño sobre lo que dijo al pensar que quizás la consideró como alguien débil sólo por ser mujer. Poco a poco, mientras lo ve a la lejanía, la furia que invocó anteriormente hacia él se desvanece a medida que intenta encontrar el significado de sus palabras.

Paulatinamente, su atención es apoderada completamente por el drifter. No recordó haber escuchado su nombre anteriormente, ni siquiera el Rey Negro conoce la identidad de este enigmático personaje. Tornando una mueca maliciosa y de admiración, Juana contempla por última vez al guerrero antes de partir.

Mientras la offscouring se da la vuelta y se marcha, las llamas que consumen el bosque escupen una extraña ave color negro quien sobre vuela la zona y se acerca a la mujer. Ella presiente el vuelo siniestro de este espectro, la oscuridad es clara en su naturaleza. Sus pasos se detienen nuevamente y presta atención al ave quien se posa en una rama. El temple de Juana cambia por una fruncida.

-"Gilles De Rais fue un buen hombre. Mis condolencias, hija mía"

Juana escucha que el cuervo emite una voz humana. Ella sabe que sólo el Rey Negro puede hacer algo como eso. El pájaro continuó:

-"Necesito que regreses lo más pronto posible, Juana. Es sumamente importante"

-"Como lo desee, mi Señor"

El peculiar cuervo emprende el vuelo y se pierde en el firmamento nocturno. La mujer se queda inmóvil, observando a sus espaldas las llamas que cubren el bosque, esperando que alguna silueta apareciese y le detuviera. En su imaginación, vio al samurái hacerse un camino claro entre el fuego y la destrucción, emprendiendo un claro intento por acercársele a ella. Sin embargo, eso no ocurriría.

Juana sonrió para sí y se alejó, siguiendo el camino trazado por el esbirro del Rey Negro, yendo hacia el camino de la oscuridad que ella traza con toda firmeza sin titubeo alguno, sólo un poco confundida con respecto a ese extraño samurái a quien su mente no logra abandonar.

"_No hay ni un solo guerrero de Satsuma que no se haya vuelto loco"_

La Pucelle sonríe al escuchar estas palabras desde sus recuerdos. Desde que logró escapar de una fosa de agua donde fue víctima del ataque del samurái, se mostró totalmente furiosa por haber perdido contra su oponente de una forma bastante simple e inusual. Sin embargo, extrañamente siente suma admiración por este hombre.

Apenas habiendo caminado hasta una elevación, Juana vislumbra el derruido castillo que poco a poco está siendo rescatado de las brasas que ella invocó. Sabe que el bosque pronto estaría a salvo, que los habitantes del pueblo actuarían como la fuerza principal opresora de los drifters y que tarde o temprano, ella tendría que encararlos. El rostro del nipón, cuando éste la sacó del agua y la asestó hacia la pared en su primer combate, se ha vuelto inolvidable para la francesa.

Volviéndose por última vez, murmuró para sí:

-"Hasta luego, drifter"

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

La historia se encuentra ubicada momentos después del enfrentamiento entre Juana De Arco y Shimazu Toyohisa, y de la muerte de Gilles De Rais. Un punto importante que quizás haya llamado la atención es en que ambos tienen nacionalidades diferentes, además de encontrarse en épocas distantes. ¿Cómo es que pueden entenderse tan claramente? (dos ejemplos: Billy The Kid y Cassidy hablan sin ningún problema con Oda Nobunaga y parecen entenderse; Publio Cornelio y Naoshi Kanno no logran entenderse). Bueno, es algo que el autor no ha especificado (o todavía no dice por qué) así que hice el Rey Negro tuviera algo que ver con eso sólo para los offscourings.

Sin más por el momento, ¡hasta la próxima!


End file.
